A 'Forgotten' Birthday
by GrayHime13
Summary: Yosh! Tanggal 7 Juli! Hari ini ulang tahunmu! Kira-kira apa saja kado yang kau terima ya? Tetapi...tunggu dulu, kenapa tidak ada yang mengingat ulang tahunmu? Yah, memang buruk. Tetapi kau yakin kalau mereka memang benar-benar 'melupakan' ulang tahunmu? Bad Summary/Re-publish/One-shoot/For Kiba's Birthday/DLDR Don't Like Don't Read/OC Instead!


**A Forgotten Birthday?**

**Summary:** Tidak ada yang ingat ulang tahunmu? Yah, memang buruk. Tapi kau yakin kalau mereka benar-benar 'lupa'?/Bad summary/ For Kiba's birthday/RnR please?/ Oneshot/ DLDR Don't Like Don't Read.

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto (yang ga mau ngasih ke aku -3-)

**Warning:** AU,OOC,abal,gaje,plot sesuka hati,miss typo,OC-instead,Kiba's POV,dkk lah...

**Genre:** Friendship, very very lil' bit romance

**Rate:** T

**Author's note:** very very late from Kiba's Birthday… GOMENNASAI KIBA!*sujud maaf**pundung*

* * *

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

Kriiing...Kriiing...Kriiiing...

Aah... Alarm itu mengganggu tidurku saja...baik baik aku bangun, kuraih alarmku kulihat jamnya. '07.21' batinku, hh... baru juga jam segini.. lebih baik aku kembali tid-...-ur. Tunggu, apa? SUDAH HAMPIR SETENGAH DELAPAN dan aku masih mau TIDUR?! Hah... dasar bodohnya aku... bisa telat nanti. Segera aku bangun dan menuju kamar mandi.

5 menit kemudian

Setelah selesai segera kupakai seragamku. Gakuran _navy blue_ dengan lambang Konoha Kōkō di lengan kanan dan saku baju. Oya, perkenalkan aku Inuzuka Kiba. Usiaku 15 tahun dan hari ini menjadi 16 tahun. Hari ini, tanggal 7 Juli kami murid-murid baru di Konoha Kōkō akan melakukan perkenala dengan guru-guru dan para senior juga kegiatan lainnya. Segera kusambar jadwal kegiatan sekolahku dan secepat mungkin kuambil barang yang kubutuhkan lalu kumasukkan tas. Aku keluar dari kamaku dan melihat... okaasan-ku yang terlihat... kesal... Ow ow... berarti ada masalah... .

"KIBA! Kau lihat, kan jam berapa ini sekarang?! Cepat sarapan dan minta Hana mengantarmu! Sudah 7.30! Kau bisa telat!" omel Kaasan-ku. "Y-ya.." jawabku. Segera saja kusambar roti bakar dan air minumku. Ugh... Kaasan tidak ingat ulang tahunku ya? Huh... menyedihkan...

"Hei, Kiba! Kau mau telat? Ayo cepat, jangan melamun!" seru neechan-ku, Hana. "Ah..iya iya." Jawabku. "Hei, Neechan, ingat ini hariapa?" tanyaku. "7 Juli 20xx dan Kabuto-hakase akan memberikan tugas _double_ kalau aku telat. Kau amnesia? Cepat naik! Ada-ada saja kau ini." jawabnya. Hei ayolah ini ulang tahunku dan tidak ada keluargaku yang ingat?! Segera saja aku naik ke mobil. Kami pun berangkat.

15 menit kemudian

"Nah, sekarang turun atau aku bisa terlambat ke kampus." Suruhnya padaku. "Baik-baik aku segera turun." Kataku. Yah.. setidaknya Hinata-chan atau Shino ingat ulang tahunku. Aku segera berlari menuju gedung olahraga (yang aku tidak tau dimana). Setidaknya nanti kalau ketemu guru atau seorang senpai aku akan tanya. Aku berlari melewati taman dan tanpa sadar aku...

DUAGH (lebay-)

"Aduuuuh... Ittai...hh..pake nabrak lagi..." rintihku sambil memegangi pantatku.

"Ittai... Hei kalau jalan lihat-lihat. Berantakan semua jadinya." tegur orang yang baru kutabrak, dia memegangi wajahnya.

'_Seperti de javu..'_ batinku.

'_Benar- benar sial pagi- pagi saja sudah menabrak senior_.' batinku.

"Aa.. Ano.. senpai gomennasai... aku tidak sengaja hehe..." kataku nyengir sambil membantunya berdiri. Rasanya aku pernah lihat senpai ini. "Hah.. ada-ada saja.. Makanya hati-hati lain kali!" katanya ketus. "Err... Senpai... senpai tahu dimana gedung olahraga?" tanyaku padanya. "Gedung olahraga? Tentu saja tidak. Aku, kan bukan murid sekolah ini, Inuzuka." katanya sambil membereskan dokumen-dokumen yang berserakan dengan ketus.

"Eh, bukan murid sekolah ini?" kataku. Kuperhatikan dia, seragamnya kemeja abu-abu dengan _vest _dan dasi putih yang senada, ditambah _blazer_ dan rok hitam. Benar, dia bukan murid sini, tapi kenapa dia ada di sini dan tau siapa aku? "Aa-..." baru saja aku mau bertanya dia sudah berkata "Furakawa Karui, wakil sekretaris OSIS Kumo High Academy."

Aku hanya bisa ber-"Oh" saja.

"Furakawa-san, ada yang tertinggal!" seseorang menuju pada kami. "Arigato, Hyuuga." kata Karui-senpai sambil nyengir pada pemuda itu.

'Rasanya aku pernah lihat' pikirku tentang dua senpai didepanku. "Ah! Kau kan Neji-senpai, kakaknya Hinata juga mantan wakil ketua OSIS Kashiwagi Chūgakkō dan kau kan Karui-senpai, yang dulu di klub kendo pernah dipanggil 'Red Hothead' di Kashiwagi Chūgakkō!" pekikku kaget. "Inuzuka? Kenapa kau masih disini? Cepat ke gedung olahraga sekarang! 10 menit lagi kegiatannya dimulai!"perintah Neji-senpai padaku. "Eh.. tapi gedung olahraga dimana?" tanyaku. "Nanti kau lewat lapangan belok kiri lalu terus saja, lalu melewati kantin belok kanan, nanti ada gedung dengan cat kuning gading dengan atap biru tua itu gedungnya." jelasnya panjang lebar (= luas!). "Oh..oke thanks ya..." kataku.

"Sudah ya aku duluan, Hyuuga. Jangan lupa seperti yang di katakan Kirahime, jam 3 di Kashiwagi." kata Karui-senpai sambil berlalu.

"Ya." jawab Neji.

* * *

~SKIP TIME~ -waktu pulang-

"Ah...capek sekali..." keluhku pada Hinata. "Ya, memang begitu,kan, Kiba-kun." Katanya... ahh dia manis sekali. "Oh, ya, Hinata-chan kau tahu hari ini hari apa?" "Tentu saja ini hari Senin tanggal 7 Juli. Kiba-kun lupa?" jawabnya. Hei hei hei! Semuanya setuju, ya untuk mengabaikanku di hari ulang tahunku begitu? Tadi tanya Shino malah dikacangin Shino, tanya baik-baik ke Ino malah diomeli dasar tante gosip, tanya Shikamaru ditinggal tidur, tanya Chouji malah bales tanya 'kau sudah pernah ke ke restoran baru depan stasiun?' dasar tukang makan, tanya si Sasuke? tak berguna hanya dijawab 'hn', tanya Sakura dijawab '7 Juli, tidak ingat?' huh.. dasar, tanya si Naruto itu dijawab 'HAHAHAHA! Kau sudah pikun ya ini kan tanggal 6 Juli! Hahaha..' katanya sambil tertawa heh... yang pikun kan dia sudah jelas tanggal 7 jawab tanggal 6 dasar, tanya Sai? Dia tidak mendengarkan. Semua tidak setia kawan.. Dasar.. semua jahat... bahkan Hinata-chan juga.

"Hei, Hinata-chan yakin tidak ada yang _**SPESIAL**_ di hari ini?" tanyaku menekankan kata SPESIAL *capslock jebol*. "E-e-eh.. Tid-tida-ak a-ada ka-n..." jawabnya terbata-bata dan mukanya memerah. Hmmm tumben sekali dia terbata-bata.. biasa kalau ada Naruto saja dia seperti itu. Dia terlihat sangat gugup. Ada yang aneh... sepertinya mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu. "A-ano.. K-Kiba-kun... a-aku.. pul-pulang duluan y-yaa..? Jaa nee." Kata Hinata yang kelihatan sangat gugup. "Aa.. ya iya.. mata ashita.." balasku nyengir. Hmm aneh sekali... Eh, tumben juga dia pulang dengan Chouji, Lee-senpai, dan Tenten.. tidak biasanya... apa musim dingin dimajukan besok, ya? Hmm... aneh mereka berbisik-bisik, tidak biasa...mencurigakan sekali. Aku akan mengikuti mereka. Eh? Mereka kenapa menuju ke belakang sekolah? Kalau mau pulang kan lewa gerbang depan? Gerbang belakang, kan tidak mungkin dibukakan? Ah, kuikuti saja! Aku mengintip dari balik pohon. Eh? Mereka memanjat pagar? Mana bisa.

**Normal POV**

Sementara Kiba mengintip dari balik pohon, Hinata, Chouji, Lee, dan Tenten mencoba memanjat pagar. "Hei, Lee! Kau duluan! Cepat panjat!" kata (paksa) Chouji setengah berbisik. "Iya, ini sedang kucoba!" kata Lee yang sudah naik duluan ke atas pagar. "Ayo cepat, Lee! Kau tau kan kalau Kashiwagi Chūgakkō itu lumayan jauh dari sini!" bisik Tenten pada Lee. "Iya, iya... Aa.. hup." Lee melompat setelah berhasil memanjat pagar. "Ayo! Kalian juga cepat!" pintanya. "Chouji! Cepat naik!" pinta Tenten sambil mendorong-dorong Chouji. "Ah... iya-iya! Kau sabar sedikit,Tenten!" kata Chouji kesal. "Ssht...! Kau kecilkan suaramu sedikit! Nanti ada yang dengar bagaimana?" bisik Tenten sambil menyekap(?) mulut Chouji. "Aah...hei! Lepaskan aku!" kata Chouji pelan. Hinata yang daritadi diam saja hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menatap kedua temannya beradu mulut.

"Chouji, sudahlah! Cepat panjat!" bisik ( baca: paksa) Tenten (gantian).

"Iya, aku berusaha!" kata Chouji sambil memanjat pagar dengan susah payah (author takut tuh pagar ambruk XP).

Dengan susah payah, tapi akhirnya Chouji berhasil memanjat pagar itu (untung ga ambruk XD). "Nah, Hinata-chan, sekarang kau coba!" pinta Tenten pada gadis pemalu disampingnya ini.

"Ah... Ta-tapi Tenten-san ba-bagaimana kalau ak-.." belum selesai gadis bicara sudah dicela Tenten duluan (gak baik gak baik*geleng-geleng*) "Kan, ada aku yang membantumu dari bawah."kata Tenten sambil tersenyum manis. "Ah.. baiklah." kata Hinata akhirnya. Gadis keturunan Hyuuga itu mencoba memanjat pagar dengan hati-hati. Setelah berhasil, giliran gadis bercepol dua keturunan China itu yang mencoba. Tenten memanjat pagar itu dengan cepat. "Lihat, aku saja bisa cepat kenapa kalian lambat sekali?" kata Tenten. 'Jelas saja dia cepat, dia kan ikut yoga' pikir Lee dan Chouji sambil sweatdrop, yah kelihatannya hanya Hinata yang tidak berpkiran begitu.

"Ayo, sekarang kita cepat kesana!" kata Lee sambil meninju udara kosong diatasnya(?). Semuanya mengiyakannya dan mereka pun berlari meninggalkan sekolah.

**End Of Normal POV**

Eh?! Mereka mau kemana buru-buru seperti itu? Aku harus cepat mengikuti mereka. Aku memanjat pagar dengan cepat dan berlari mengikuti mereka tanpa mereka sadari. Aku berlari sekuat tenaga mengingat mereka sudah jauh didepanku. Dan tanpa sengaja lagi aku... menabrak seorang tante-tante...hah...ulang tahunku ini benar-benar sial!

"Aduuh... kenapa, sih aku sial terus!" erangku

"Hei...aduuh... jalan itu lihat-lihat!" bentaknya padaku.

"Ah..iya sumimasen." kataku sambil mencoba menolongnya.

"Iya... tak apa." jawabnya ketus sambil membersihkan roknya.

Lalu dia melihatku, "Wah, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf,ya? Ah...pemuda sepertimu sepertimu bagaimana bisa sangat ceroboh seperti itu? Hmm?" katanya sambil menowel daguku. "Aa...obasan aku buru-buru... sekali lagi aku minta maaf." Kataku menyingkir kan tangannya di daguku. "Aku tidak setua itu kau tahu? Panggil saja senpai.." katanya sok manis (author muntah darah *hueek*)

"Aku buru-buru, permisi." Aku mencoba pergi darinya tapi dia menahan bahu kiriku. "Ayolah...perkenalkan dirimu..." pintanya (masih) sok manis (author muntah darah*hueek**lagi*) "Sudah kubilang aku buru-buru!" paksaku "Aww.. ayolah sebentar saja.. ya.._binashi_*-kun.." katanya sekali lagi sambil memeluk tangan kiriku. Huuh..menjijikan, "Sudahlah... tante merah! Lepaskan a-..." belum selesai aku bicara ada suara yang sangat kuhafal memanggil nama margaku.

"Inuzuka? Kau belum pulang?" kata gadis itu.

_'Yokatta! Kirahime-senpai! Penyelamat!_' sorakku dalam hati.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanyanya sambil berjalan mendekat. "Ahh.. _**pacarku**_ sudah menjemput." kataku pada tante-tante merah itu. Kulihat tante itu seperti kesal pada Kirahime-senpai. "Ahh.. Kira-chan jadi kita mau kemana hari ini?" tanyaku (sok akrab) pada Kirahime-senpai. "E-eh.?" Dia menunjukan muka bingung yang datar(?). Akhirnya kami berdua berhasil lari dari tante merah itu (Kirahime:lo aja kali gue nggak!).

"Jadi?" tanyanya padaku dengan muka datar.

"Ahh... gomennasai Kira-senpai! Tadi aku dalam situasi bahaya." kataku sambil ber-ojigi. "Hahahahaha... kau mengingatkanku pada Ukon. Dia juga pernah seperti itu." katanya. Huh.. rasanya lega aku tidak diomeli. "Sekali lagi gomen! Eh, Kira-senpai kenapa lewat sini? Kan, rumah senpai bukan daerah sini?" tanyaku padanya. "Ah... aku mau ke rumah temanku." jawabnya agak gugup sambil menggaruk tengkuknya, aneh sekali. "Kalau gitu aku duluan ya,Inuzuka! Jaa!" katanya sambil berlari. "Aa! Jaa!" balasku. Hah...hari ini benar-benar sial... Sebaiknya aku pulang saja.

* * *

~SKIP TIME~ -sampai di rumah-

"Tadaima..." kataku seperti biasa. Tidak ada jawaban. Aneh sekali. Tidak di rumah, tidak di sekolah semuanya aneh.

'Tumben' batinku. Kalau Kaasan mungkin sedang di klinik. Tousan? Ah dia di Hokkaido seingatku. Tapi Hana-neechan? Kalau belum pulang aneh sekali. Sudahlah.. lebih baik aku masuk kamar dulu. "Jam 3.45 ." gumamku sambil melihat jam biru metalik hadiah dari Hana-neechan di atas meja belajarku, hah... tidak kuduga pulang jam 2 baru sampai rumah jam setengah 4 sore...hah... benar-benar melelahkan. Aku segera meletakan tas lalu mengambil handuk dan masuk kamar mandi. Kurasa air dingin yang kubutuhkan sekarang ini.

5 menit kemudian

Huh... sudah kuduga air dingin memang benar- benar ampuh, kupakai kaos _heavy metal_ berwarna biru tua dengan _jeans_ panjang warna _navy blue_. Tiba-tiba saja _handphone_-ku berbunyi, ada SMS dari Shino rupanya.

From: Shino

'Temui aku secepatnya. Ruang Audio visual Kashiwagi Chūgakkō. Cepat. Penting.'

Hee? Apalagi maksudnya itu? Tumben sekali dia minta bertemu? Lagipula kenapa harus di SMP kami? Tidak ada tempat lain apa? Kurasa aku akan tahu jawabannya kalau aku datang. Kuambil jaket hitam metalik favoritku dan segera keluar tidak lupa mengunci rumah.

* * *

~SKIP TIME~ -Kashiwagi Chūgakkō-

Hmmm ruang audio visual ya? Kalau tidak salah itu dilantai dua. Aku segera naik ke lantai dua dan menuju ruang audio visual. Rasanya aku jadi ingat apa saja kenangan di ruangan itu. Dulu saat kelas 7, aku dengan sengaja menyandung kaki Naruto hingga dia tersungkur menabrak meja hahahaha..., lalu juga saat aku tidak sengaja menabrak Kirahime-senpai saat lewat di depan ruangan itu, tetapi masih saja dia tersenyum padaku ahh...manisnya, lalu bertengkar dengan Chouji gara- gara masalah sepele hingga dimarahi guru, hah konyol sekali aku waktu itu dan banyak lagi. Sekarang pertanyaanku kenapa Shino memintaku datang ke sini. Sudahlah lebih baik aku masuk saja. Kugeser pintunya dan yang kudapati hanya ruangan yang gelap. Hei mana dia? "Hoi, Shino! Kau dimana?" ucapku. Tiba-tiba saja lampu ruangan itu menyala dan ada taburan konfeti serta...

"OTANJOUBI OMEDETO KIBA!" seru mereka semua. Ruangan ini sudah dihias dan ada banner bertuliskan 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIBA!' dengan warna merah. "A-a-a.. Wooooow... ini keren sekali!" kataku. Aku sudah kaget ah ralat SANGAT KAGET melihat mereka semua memberikan pesta kejutan ini padaku.

"Kalian sudah berkomplot ya?" tanyaku pada mereka dengan kesal. Hei, bagaimana kau tidak kesal kalau pada ulang tahunmu kau tidak diberi ucapan selamat dan ternyata teman-temanmu itu sudah berkomplotan. "Yah... seperti yang kau lihat,kan?" wakil Tenten. "Hehehe... maaf ya!" kata Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Kalian benar-benar mengerjaiku, ya!" ujarku kesal

"Iya- iya maaf! Lagipula ini, kan idenya Shino, Neji-senpai, dan Kirahime-senpai! Jangan marah padaku!" kata Naruto dengan cengiran di wajahnya.

"Ayolah, kau tidak marah,kan?" kata Kirahime-senpai sambil merangkulku dengan konfeti di tangan lainnya.

Oh..tidak jangan sampai mukaku memerah... jangan sampai merah... "Ah..iya tidak kok..." jawabku sambil nyengi.

"Kalian benar-benar memberiku kejutan, ya!" kataku senang. "Kalau begitu tiup lilinmu dulu!" kata Shino. Tiba-tiba Hinata-chan dan Tenten maju sambil mendorong kue ulang tahun besar bertuliskan "Happy 16th Birthday, Kiba!" dengan wajah Akamaru. Ahh.. jadi ingat Akamaru, dia sudah sembuh belum ya? Juga dengan lilin angka 16 diatasnya.

"Ucapkan keinginanmu lalu tiup lilinnya." Ucap Neji-senpai dan Lee-senpai bersamaan.

Ah keinginanku itu... 'Ah, ya!'. Fuuh...! dan kutiup lilinnya.

**~OWARI~  
~THE END~**

.

.

.

* * *

**Author's Area**

Chūgakkō: SMP

Kōkō: SMA

binashi: pemuda tampan

Nah, endingnya gantung...bener-bener... Hai, saya author baru yang amatir(jelas!) disini. Saya buat ini untuk ulang tahun Kiba tanggal 7 Juli! HBD! YEAY! *nabur konfeti*. Yah, walaupun selesainya tanggal 8 Juli jam 1 pagi *hoaam* bukan 7 Juli *ditampar*. Ini fic dikerjain dari tanggal 6 Juli jam 11 malem dan BARU selesai tanggal 8 Juli jam 1 pagi. Bener-bener author gatau diri, padahal cuman buat oneshot memakan waktu yang lama banget!. Dikerjainnya pake BBM-an dulu lah, twitter-an lah, sampe baca fic laen bener-bener author sableng. DAn baru dipublish setelah dapat modem baru dan ngisi pulsa artinya bener-bener telat! Nah, reader-sama skalian udh tau kan siapa tante merah yang gangguin Kiba? Pasti tau dong siapa tuh, yap! Tepat skali! Si Karin cerewet itu! Buat yang mw nge-flame terserah deh. Tau kan artinya 'don't like don't read'?. Jadi **mikir** dulu sebelum nge-flame, ok?

Untuk Always Naruhina: thx banget buat sarannya! klo saya publish fic laen direview jga ya!#plakk


End file.
